


Not Your Average Omega

by AngryBrunette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John Winchester, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heat/Ruts, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jimmy was an Alpha, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lots of plot, M/M, Multi, Probably not your average a/b/o relationship, Sexual Content, alpha!Castiel, beta!bobby, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBrunette/pseuds/AngryBrunette
Summary: When Dean presented as an Omega in a dirty rundown hotel at the ripe age of 16, no one was more shocked than Dean himself. Harsh, degrading words bounce around the inside of his skull like a self-righteous mantra in John Winchester's voice. How can he be like his father when Omegas are supposed to bend over and present for Alphas?Many suppressants and scent blocking pills later, he passes off as a dominant Beta, and can still be a great hunter like his Dad.This is a story that starts when Dean presents and shows how Dean grows between raising his kid brother Sam and learning how to kill the things that go bump in the night.





	1. Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first Supernatural fanfic and my first Alpha/Beta/Omega fic as well. This probably isn't like most a/b/o fics because this my version, so bear with me please <3 Any comments, concerns, questions are welcomed and appreciated! Buckle up XD

Dean barely holds back a frustrated sigh when John checks them into another sleazy hotel and says that he'll be gone for a week.  Dean stares at the dirty wad of cash he knows won't last them the whole week and tries to will his face to not flush in silent anger. John's rehearsed mantra of 'stay inside, protect Sammy, and make sure to line the windows and doors with salt when he leaves' fades into background as his body flushes with heat under his freckled skin. John places his calloused hands on the rusted doorknob and nods as one last goodbye.

A loud sigh of anger makes John pause and Dean to snap out of his weird daze.

"You just got back from a week long hunt, Dad! Can't we just go do something fun for once?" Sam snapped at John, voice whining at the end. Sam's eyes were wide and pleading, a small film covered his eyes, and lips pressed into a thin hopeful line. Sam stared at John with balled fists and hopeful eyes. John's stoic expression slipped for a second, sadness seeping into his calm and cold scent, before it disappeared and frustration slipped in.

"Sam, people will die if I don't go, _you know this._  Do you want to have  _fun_ or do you want to let people be slaughtered? I wish we could do fun things as a family, I really do Sammy, but this is just temporary, okay? Maybe after this hunt is over we can do something." John ground out between slightly gritted teeth. He turned once more before freezing and snapping his head to Dean. John frowned slightly as he sniffed the air near Dean, a small smile forming on his chapped lips. "Well, I'll be damned, you're gonna present soon! Don't worry, when you pop your you know what, I'll check you into another hotel room," John grinned with his eyes twinkling with excitement," you'll make a fine Alpha, Son. I should be back in time for you to present. Y'all behave now, and take care of your brother Dean." John said before leaving with a small smile on his face, the scent of pride lingering as he walks out the door.

The ugly green door finally clicked and locked shut behind John, the sound echoing through the equally as ugly hotel room. Dean had been feeling small bursts of heat under his skin for a couple of days now, and he guesses John could smell the beginnings of his forming scent spurt off his occasionally flushed form. Dean felt a bit antsy about popping a knot for the first time with Sammy so close, but he felt excitement nonetheless. John is positive that Dean will present as an Alpha, he shows all of the characteristics according to him. No way could his tough, 16 year old son present as a knot-loving Omega. Omegas were weak and lived to support and please their Alphas, and they sure as hell weren't Hunters. Dean doesn't really think Omegas were weak or that they should serve and sate his every need as an Alpha. Omegas are people too, of course, he just wanted to make his Dad proud.

Dean turned around to his little brother and clapped a hand on his slender shoulder. "Let's unpack, Sammy. I'm feeling generous, so you go ahead and choose the channel tonight." Dean said with a small grin on his face. Sam was full on  _pouting_ when he turned around, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip sticking out slightly. Sam's eyes were a grayish-blue today, his long bangs brushing along the top of his eyelids, adding to his kicked puppy look. He slowly raised his sad eyes to Dean's eager ones, expression shifting slowly into a mock scowl before a sheepish grin claimed his flushed face.

"You're such a dork" Dean laughed as he ruffled his previously neat hair, earning a startled "Jerk!" from Sam. "Bitch." Dean said, eyes twinkling in amusement, as he pulled out clothes for him and Sam to sleep in. Dean waited tell Sam began to fiddle with the nobs on the TV before rushing to the shower,"Dibs on the first shower!" Dean shouted, locking the door behind him.

"Damn it, Dean! No fair!" Sam whined on the other side of the door.

Dean sniggered and slowly began to tug at the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt. "Try not to die while I bathe, Sammy!" Dean heard a muffled 'whatever' before pulling of his suffocating shirt. Dean gasped softly as goosebumps spread across the areas of skin where the shirt rubbed against his oddly sensitive skin. He felt heat tingle and expand under his skin again, making him feel slightly breathless. Dean bit his bottom lip as he pulled down his pants and boxers, a small zing of pleasure zapped through him when the fabric brushed roughly against his crotch. Dean stepped out of the pile of clothing on the floor and waited for the shower water to heat up. His body shuddered slightly when a little hotter wave of heat tingled and spread through his body. A small confused frown formed on his delicate features. John didn't say anything about feeling any heat under his skin or having oddly sensitive skin when an Alpha presents. 'It's probably nothing.' Dean thought to himself as he stuck his hand under the now hot stream of water.

Dean was not ready for the knee weakening pleasure he felt when the steady stream of hot water blasted on his sensitive nipples and groin. He gasped once again when he turned around and the hot spray blasted against his ass. All he could do was lean against the wall and try to catch his breath as the heat under his skin spiked momentarily. Dean shook his head before hurriedly scrubbing and washing his skin and hair. Maybe he should call John and ask him if this was normal, but John won't pick up and if he did he'd probably be upset for bothering him when he just left not to long ago. 'Maybe Bobby?' Dean thought as he dried off and got dressed. 'Yeah, Bobby will know.' With that thought Dean stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the phone. 

"Who are gonna call, Dean? Is something wrong?" Sam asked from where he sat at the edge of his bed watching some weird cartoon on the TV. Dean blinked before turning towards him, almost forgetting he was there. "I need to call Bobby and talk to him about some big kid stuff, go take a shower, Sam." Dean ordered, voice firm and leaving no room for argument. Another flash of heat made Dean close his eyes and shudder briefly, making Sam's forehead crease with worry. Sam must be really worried because he actually listened for once and headed towards the shower. "You'll tell me if something was wrong, right?" Sam asked hesitantly, small hand resting on the doorknob.

Dean smiled softly before answering, "Of course, Sammy, now hurry up." Satisfied with that answer Sam finally stepped into the bathroom and started the shower.

Dean's hands shook slightly as he dialed Bobby's number. Dean felt almost a constant heat tingle under his skin, it burned a little hotter as he waited for Bobby to pick up. Dean was starting to worry that he won't pick up when a gruff voice growled through the phone.

" _What the hell you want?_ "

"It's Dean, Bobby." Dean practically whispered through the phone, his skin flushing with the heat the was growing hotter within him.

" _Are you alright, boy? What's the matter?_ " Bobby said, voice having an edge of panic to it.

"I-I don't know. Dad says I'm going to present as an Alpha soon, but-but I feel like I have a small fire growing under my skin! An-and my skin is starting to feel really sensitive and I feel a little shaky. Bobby, what's happening? Is this normal for an Alpha?!" Dean said slightly panicked at the end. Bobby was silent on his end, which only added to his growing panic. "Bobby?" Dean almost cried out as his body shook slightly from the force of this new heat wave.

" _Dean. I want you to listen to me very carefully, Okay?_ " Bobby said with a scarily serious voice. Fear zapped through him before he stuttered out a shaky "Okay."

" _You are about to go into Heat, Dean. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you boys up. It's dangerous for a Omega to be alone for their first Heat._ " 

Dean sat there shocked.  _He is going to be an Omega?_

_"Damn it, Boy! Where are you? Don't worry about your father, I'll call and deal with him."_

Dean numbly told him the address and hotel number.  _He is going to be an Omega._

" _I'll be there in 4 hours, just rest until I get there, okay? Everything is going to be fine, Dean. Good thing you called me, I'll keep you boys safe_." Bobby said softly, gruff voice calm and reassuring. Dean held the phone to his ear long after the line went dead. He was shaking harder than before, breathes coming out in pants. He didn't even notice Sam until he was shaking Dean lightly by the shoulders.

"Dean? Dean, you're scaring me! What's wrong? Dean!" Sam practically shouted in Dean's ear, forcing Dean to snap out of it and turn to him.

"Sam?" Dean asked confused. The Heat spiked under the areas where Sam had rested his hands previously. "Dean,  _please,_ tell me what's wrong!" Tears were making Sam's eyes shiny and wide with panic. Dean blinked again and open and closed his mouth a few times.

"Bobby is going to take us to his house 'cause I'm about to go into Heat. I'm going to present as an Omega." Dean said, lip trembling and stomach rolling with nausea.

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion before he let out a soft "Oh." Sam looked at Dean almost sadly, understanding why Dean would be so panicked. "I-I'm sure Dad will be fine, Dean. He'll know what to do, right? You've already proven to be a great Hunter, and you're one of the toughest people I know." Sam said reassuringly, patting Dean on the back hesitantly. 

Dean closed his eyes, which only intensified the Heat. "Just...Just go lay down salt, Sammy. I'm going to bed, Bobby's gonna be here in 4 hours." Dean looked at Sam, eyes begging him not to argue. Sam pursed his lips before sighing and doing what he was asked to. 

Dean rolled over to the middle of the bed and curled into a tight ball, shaking every now and then. Dean closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep to the sound of salt being poured onto the windowsill. The Heat was burning through his veins now, and Dean was soaked in sweat. He felt desire bloom though his entire being and groaned feeling overwhelmed. He felt something ooze out of him, and the warm sensation made him gasp in shocked pleasure. His hole clenched and unclenched around nothing, making him let out a low whining sound. He lazily rubbed his face into the bed in a pitiful attempt to find- _something._ He was loudly sniffing the air when he heard a muffled snort. Dean felt more of whatever was oozing out of him gush as he rolled over to face Sam, accidentally making his butt rub against the bed. Another whine escaped his lips before he could stop it, making his face burn with embarrassment. 

Sam stood at the foot of the bed, both of their bags draped across his shoulders, and was laughing a little at the weird noises Dean was making until he saw how embarrassed he was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Bobby's waiting in the car, are you able to get up?" Sam asked, voice thick with concern. Dean scowled at his brother and wiped the sweat that was starting to roll down his face. "Of course, just give me a second." Dean groaned as he forced his sluggish limbs to move, managing to throw one leg over the side of the bed before he was panting at the sensation of his cheeks rubbing together. Dean glanced up at Sam's worried face before slowly moving his other leg onto the floor. Dean bit his bottom lip to hold back the whines that were trying to claw its way out of his mouth as he rose to his feet. Dean manages five unsteady steps before he fell to his knees, panting and hole gushing it's weird thick fluid.

"Dean! Just-just stay here, I'm getting Bobby!" Sam's voice shouted in the distance, Dean's brain barely registering his heavy footsteps stomping away. 

Dean couldn't think clearly, it was like his mind was foggy, and all he could do was  _want._ ' _I want and Alpha.'_ Dean realized, body jolting once he thought about an Alpha. Dean let out a low, needy whine as he collapsed fully to the ground. His ears twitched as two pairs of heavy footsteps rushed towards him.

"Oh, Dean." A gruff voice said softly above him, a calloused hand turning Dean's flushed face towards the owner. Bobby's nose twitch as Dean's scent crashed into his senses. For the first time, Dean could smell Bobby's scent. Bobby smelt like comfort and home; Oil, whiskey, and Old books wrapped around Dean like a warm blanket. Dean let out a shuddering sigh of relief, his Heat becoming a little less overwhelming when the friendly Beta picked him up and held him close. Dean kept his eyes closed, unconsciously scenting Bobby, and purring. A soft rumbling sound vibrated against his ear, making Dean blink up at Bobby. Bobby was  _laughing._ Dean flushed redder with embarrassment. 

"Sorry." Dean mumbled against Bobby's chest.

Bobby huffed before telling Sam to open the door to the back seat. "Don't apologize, boy. You just looked like a damn kitten and I couldn't help myself."

 

Dean didn't lift his head from the window once on the way to Bobby's house. Sam sat up in the front with Bobby, chattering away because Bobby actually listens to what he has to say. Bobby was more of a Dad to the both of them more that their Dad was a Dad to them. Bobby looks at Dean with the kind of love and pride he wishes his own Dad would look at him with. Dean's Heat was in full swing now, leaving Dean delirious and wanting an Alpha's knot.  _Dad was right, I'm going to be a knot-whore for the rest of my life._ Dean was sobbing silently as they pulled up to Bobby's house, not noticing the sad looks Sam and Bobby were giving him from the front seat.

"Go ahead and head inside, Sam, I'm gonna take your brother up to the spare room. I'm sorry, but you can't disturb Dean  _at all_ for the next few days, okay?" Bobby said with the perfect mixture of firmness and kindness. Sam nodded quickly before rushing to do what he was told. Dean was gazing at Bobby weakly, panting in his backseat, when he fully turned around to look at him.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume your Daddy didn't fill you in on the intricate details of an Omegas needs, so listen up. Ya listening?" 

Dean nodded slowly, green eyes never leaving Bobby's blue ones.

"This is just as uncomfortable for me to say as it is for you to hear it from my mouth, but it's gotta be said. You are going to need to... _touch yourself,_ oh gosh, and if you don't you'll only make your Heat painful. You're already feeling overwhelmed by your first day right?" Bobby paused for Dean's response.

Dean shifted, uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Yeah...I keep  _leaking._ Why am I leaking Bobby?" Dean said, voice cracking at the end. Bobby ran a hand over his face before looking at Dean with soft eyes. "It's called Slick, boy. It's to make things go in easier for...you know, it-"

"An Alpha's knot?" Dean spat out, and hole twitching at the thought.

Bobby growled a little in frustration, making more Slick ooze out of Dean. Dean whimpered softly at the feeling, eye clenched shut, and panting slightly harder than before.

"Dean, despite whatever bullshit sexist lies your Daddy may have drilled into that young little mind of yours,  _Omegas don't live for an Alpha's knot._ Every single Omega I've ever had the honor of meeting are some of the  _toughest_ sonsa bitches I've ever met. Your gender don't define you boy, and an  _Alpha_ sure as hell don't define you either. Yes, your body is wanting and Alpha's knot right now, but that's because you're in Heat. You're still a Hunter, and I don't have a single doubt in my mind that you'll be one of the best damn Hunters I've ever met." Bobby was looking at Dean with unwavering conviction, almost daring Dean to say otherwise. A small, almost shy, smile formed on his sweaty face. Bobby smiled back warmly before becoming serious once more.

"I've got books you can read on what to do and what to expect as an Omega. I'll make sure you stay hydrated and cleaned up. You're going to be fine. You'll have your own room for the next four days."

"Four days!?" Dean shouted shocked. 

Bobby scowled at Dean before getting out of the car and walking around to Dean's side and taking him out.

 

 

Dean learned that Omegas had Heats four times a year, and that is when he is most fertile. Depending on the suppressants he took, he'd only have two Heats a year, and won't get pregnant (or the chance is little to none at least) until he stopped taking them. Dean also learned that he felt better during his Heat if he keeps three fingers up his ass for almost half an hour. Bobby took care of him, just like he said he would. Bobby filled the tub with hot soapy water and changes the sheets while he bathed. Dean always had a bottle of orange juice or a bottle of water near by, and a box of protien bars rested on the stand beside the bed. On the last day of His Heat, John showed up. Dean had just pulled on a pair of clean boxers after he got out of the tub when a booming voice shouted his name.

" _ **Dean!**_ " 

Dean gulped nervously before hastily pulling on the sweats and baggy t-shirts Bobby left folded for him in the bathroom. Dean walked down the steps and jolted at at an almost overwhelmingly strong scent slammed into his senses. It was smoky and smelled like cheap liquor and burnt wood. Dean wrinkled his freckled nose and rose his eyes to John's furious ones. Dean could  _smell_ that they were related, which was odd enough to make Dean's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. 

"Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly. John looked frozen, shock melting away his previously enraged face. John sniffed the air repeatedly, like he couldn't believe what he was smelling.

Bobby's face was beet red with barely contained rage and Sam was standing behind Bobby with a sad look on his face, holding two bags full of clothes. Once Dean took in the situation around him, he felt his own chest clench in despair,  _he wasn't ready to leave yet dammit!_ John visibly flinched at the change of scents. Dean went from smelling like a content happy Omega, to a sad distressed Omega. 

"His Heat isn't over yet, John." Bobby growled, forcing whatever spell that fell over John to break. 

"You're a fucking  _Omega! My_ son is an Omega!" John shouted with enraged disbelief.

" ** _John!_** " Bobby shouted, looking inches away from punching the asshole Alpha.

Dean felt like failed his Dad. All John wanted was for his son to be a strong Alpha like his father. Dean wanted to cry but John would only call him weak, so Dean forced his face to become stoic. Dean could smell the change in his scent, it was still all so new to him, and it was just as new to John. His scent still had the faint smell of shame and sadness, but soon smelt sharp with the cold he felt in his chest at his father's reaction. Dean's skin tingled with warning, another Heat wave was coming soon, and John's nostrils flared at his son's fruity scent. 

"Dad," Dean whimpered slightly, his hands shaking at his sides, "I need to go back up to my room.  _Please._ " Dean begged, feeling Slick start to pool between his cheeks.

Bobby looked at John with the most intense look Dean has ever seen. His knuckles flashed white by his sides, blue eyes a storm of his raging emotions, and lips hidden by his facial hair. Sam had wisely stood far behind the two, eyes darting between the two warily. John turned and locked eyes with Bobby, taking in his long time friend's fury. A brief look of understanding flashed across John's face before he dug his keys out of his pocket and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna buy you some suppressants and scent blockers, Dean. I'll be back t'morrow, boy. Sammy, make sure to stay away from Dean for now." John said, sounding disappointed and frustrated.

"John, you better make sure to talk to a Doc about the long term effects for them suppressants you get this boy. Don't be the reason he has medical problems in the future!" Bobby roared as John opened the door to leave.

As all of this was happening, Dean struggled to focus on the words being said. Dean could feel the Omega in him want to be comforted by his Alpha father, just wanting to be held tightly and comforted. A noise that he'd never made before slipped out past his plump lips, making his Father still at the door. John slowly turned to Dean with look of anguish, making Dean's chest tighten. Tears filmed John's eyes before he rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Dean doesn't know why the reaction caused almost physical pain within him, but there it was burning hot and bleeding. Large arms wrapped around his slumped and shaking form, making the noise slip out of him again. A low, purr like sound quelled the pain within him and he sighed in relief. Dean inhaled a scent he was slowly learning to connect with Bobby, and relished in the feeling of love and acceptance it brought him.

Dean pulled away slightly when he felt the Heat wave give him one last warning tingle, making his breaths begin to sound like needy pants. "W-what was the noise I made? I d-don't know why I did that, and you-you made a weird noise too? Wha-" Bobby hugged him tighter as he cut him off.

"Shhh, Boy, you'll hurt your head with all these questions. It's called Calling. Like what you did, the Omega in you was Calling for you Alpha father, for him to...comfort you. What he should have done was answer your Call with his own, and hugged you a little. But, I answered your Call with my own. I-I  _know_ it ain't the same, but-" Dean smooshed his face into Bobby's chest, a small smile on his lips, and purred lightly in content.

"Thanks, Bobby, I gotta go back to my room know though. See you later." Dean said with one last squeeze and moved up the stair as quickly as he could, Slick sliding down the insides of his thighs.

 

 

Dean woke up feeling relaxed, arm resting behind him from when his fingers slipped out of his hole during the night. Something was different, he didn't feel hot and his skin wasn't oversensitive. Was his Heat finally finished? Dean stretched his slightly cold naked form before pulling on a robe and stumbling to the bathroom. He had to blink a couple times as he processed what he was seeing. Resting on the old toilet seat was clean sweats, like usual, a bar of some new soap, and a piece of paper with his name written on it. He picked it up and flipped it over, recognizing John's handwriting immediately. 

_Dean,_

_This is some new top of the line scent blocking soap, they should make you smell like a Beta. Use this from now on, don't go outside otherwise. I don't want you to have to deal with whatever knothead Alpha that likes the way you smell. It's for your own protection._

_John_

Dean pursed his lips as he considered his father's words. They sounded like he was genuinely concerned with his safety as a sweet smelling Omega, and only wanted to make sure he was safe like he always has. Dean picked up the soap bar and sniffed it curiously. "Ugh, it smells so  _bland._ _Bobby doesn't smell like this._ " Dean grumbled to himself.

Dean could actually take a  **shower** and not feel overwhelmingly needy and aroused. Dean scrubbed tell all he could smell was the bland, Beta smelling soap bar, but also relished in the feeling of actually being  _clean_ again. Dean hummed Hey Jude as he dressed and made his way downstairs for breakfast, happy not having to eat alone again. Dean walked into Bobby's form of a kitchen made himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Bobby was nose deep in some lure when Dean looked at him as he sat down to eat. "Hey, Bobby!" Dean yelled to get his attention, gulping down half of his orange juice in one go.

Bobby jump a little before rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Heat finally over, huh?" He said around a face splitting yawn and a couple belly scratches. Bobby walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer before turning to him.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll get better overtime." Dean said around a mouthful of corn flakes. Bobby walked over and patted him on the back before sitting across from him.

"It will, boy, don't you worry. Your father left some suppressants on the counter behind you, so you should take one now while you have food in your belly."

Dean sighed, defeated, before reaching back for the bright orange bottle with his name written across it in bolded letters. He rolled the bottle around in his hand before gulping nervously, and began to read the instructions.

_Take 2 Times a Day w/food_

_Once in the Morning_

_Once in the Evening_

'Well that's not too bad,' Dean thought with another bite of cereal, turning the bottle to read the side effects.

_Reduced production of Slick outside of Heat_

_Heats will be reduced to 3 times a Year. Time difference varies per Omega_

_Heats are known to last a few days longer and/or to be more intense_

_Low Fertility_

_Muted Scent_

"Muted Scent? What the Hell does that mean?" Dean scowled at the bottle confused. Dean rose his eyes to Bobby's amused blue ones, seeking answers from his Father figure.

"It just means you gotta be real close to smell your Scent, but with them fancy Scent blockers your old man bought you, you'll be able to pass off as a Beta easily." Bobby nodded, taking a large swig of his beer.

"Oh." Dean said shocked, his grip on his spoon loosening. "Well, that's good then." Dean replied weakly as a loud yawn made its way towards them.

Shaggy brown hair and blurry hazel eyes blinked up at him before lanky arms surrounded his body.

"Dean! Does this mean your Heat is over? It was boring without you,"  Sammy rambled on his chest, his large puppy eyes gazing up at him sadly.

Dean pulled Sam closer and buried his nose in his little brother's messy mop. "I missed you too, Sammy." The held onto each other for a little longer until a gruff voice clearing their throat made them hesitantly pull apart.

"Dean. Sam. Bobby." John said as a form of acknowledgement. John's gaze flickered to the abandoned orange bottle resting beside Dean's now empty bowl of cereal. "You takin them pills yet, boy?" John asked as stepped further into the room, stretching. 

"Not yet, I was reading the instructions. I need to take them now though,sir." Dean said in an anxious rush, flushing in embarrassment from their last encounter.

"Then do it." John commanded as he pulled out a beer for himself as a form of breakfast, just to hold him until they go into the town's diner on the way out.

Dean popped the bitter pill in his mouth, and gulped it down with the rest of his orange juice.

 

Bobby watched the exchange in silence, he knew they were about to leave, and Lord knows when they'll be back again. When John, Sam, and Dean all stood together to say goodbye he pulled Dean and Sam in for a group hug. "Y'all know my number, don't hesitate to call for help or for a place to stay. Be careful boys!" Bobby said sternly before they ran off to load their bags into the Impala. "You too John," Bobby said with a firm grip on his meaty shoulder," them boys are special, I can  _feel it_. Don't push them away just to get revenge, it won't end well for anybody." John shrugged Bobby's calloused hand off of his shoulder with a scowl pulling at his face.

"Tell next time, Bobby" John said through gritted teeth, slamming the Impala door behind him, and quickly driving off. 

Bobby sighed, trying to calm down the little knot of anxiety that formed in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully John won't treat his son like shit and project his homophobic nonsense on his gift of a Son. But Bobby ain't stupid and he ain't no fool. All he can do is wish Dean the best of luck.

 

 


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, going to go ahead and apologise in advance for any typos you may(will) see! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, your words help keep me going! Hope this chapter was worth your time, have fun reading!!!

Dean's breath left him with a loud  _woosh_ as his back slammed against the ground hard enough for him to bounce. He barely had enough time to roll out of the way before a boot slammed down where he once was. Blood slowly dribbled from his nose, his breath coming out in loud pants, and cold air cut into his lungs every time he got to breathe. Dean hopped up and stumbled backwards, the sound of his shoes roughly scraping against the dirt echoed in the quiet darkness. A loud frustrated growl rippled through the air, making the Omega within him quiver. Every instinct within him was screaming for him to submit before his Alpha father, but doing that would only make his father angrier. Dean let out a weak growl in response, him and John circling each other in a twisted sort of dance.

"Who is that gonna scare, Dean! You need to sound more fierce!  _Threatening!_ Let your voice carry the promise of violence. You sound like a scared Omega! I can  _feel_ your urge to submit, Dean!" John spat at him in a frustrated rage. 

A few bruises colored John's face, but Dean  _was_ a bruise. Every fiber of his being screamed in pain and ached to his bone. This was supposed to make him  _stronger_ and less  _alluring._ John is  _training him_ to fight against his instinct, and is making him develop muscles he's never had before. His dad says that he's starting to look more like an Alpha, but his scent smells like a nice smelling Beta and confuses people. It makes people wary, which is good in John's book because it means people are less likely to mess with him.

_He wants threatening, **fine.**_

A deep growl ripped its way out of his throat and the promise of violence in it made John's eyes widen in shock. His lip curled up into a vicious snarl, feet digging into the ground more firmly, and his body poised and ready to fight once more. Dean locked eyes with John, something he's never done in all of the times they'd had these training sessions, and he felt something rise up within him. It felt primal, vicious and bloody, and  _he was challenging the Alpha._ The feeling seemed to ripple through the air, and its effect was instant.

For the first time, Dean watched his father's eyes change from their murky brown to a bright rusty red. Dean felt the Omega in him freeze, momentarily, before deciding to puff up once more. Another challenging growl rippled through the air, but this time it was from John. John's stance became more towering, his presence seeming to grow before Dean, and a low constant rumble could be heard from him.

Dean felt torn between knowing what the real goal of this exercise is and what his Omega thinks this is. The Omega knows he cannot win this fight and is making his body physically shake from the need to submit. However, if Dean submits...He's going home bloodier than necessary. A soft whimper escaped his swollen lips and his eyes snapped to the ground once more. Dean crouched before charging at John, his internal battle making his stomach churn, and forced himself to swing his fists blindly.

A large calloused fist wrapped around his freckled wrist, dirty boots hooked and yanked around his ankle, and his face was slammed into the ground. Loud whimpers of pain and frustration filled the night, his Omega crying out at his stupidity for not submitting to the superior Alpha. Fat tears rolled down his face and mixed with the blood and dirt already resting there. ' _I hate this!'_ the Omega cried from where he was pinned on the ground. No matter what he does or how he does it,  _he can't win._ **No matter what he does, he still goes home to his little brother bloody and beaten.**

Just as quickly he was slammed into the ground he was freed. Dean's muscles strained to lift himself off of the ground, but all he could do was rise a couple of inches before falling once more. Dean and John have been 'training' for a month now, and Dean hasn't had a single break from these constant beatings. He was just so  _tired._ Weak sobs shook his tiny frame and all Dean had the strength to do was curl up into a ball and cover his head. Dean couldn't really think clearly anymore, they'd been at it for hours in the dirty field a little ways away from the hotel they were staying at.

A hand gripped his shoulder, and he flinched  _hard._

 _"Dean."_ John gasped. "It's okay, son, we're done now. I'm not gonna hurt ya." he said as softly, sounding a little sad towards the end. Dean knew that his dad didn't really want to hurt him, but the Omega in him was confused and terrified.  _Even though we submitted he still hurt us!_ The Omega in him howled. John picked up the curled up boy almost effortlessly, and laid him in the backseat of the Impala. John looked at him for a minute before taking the driver's seat and heading back towards the hotel.

Dean's ragged breathing turned slow and deep as exhaustion took over and he passed out in the back seat. He felt like he'd just closed his eyes and firm hands were already beginning to shake him gently. Dean's body jolted in shock and fear causing him to tense up painfully. John peered down at Dean with almost a remorseful look in his brown eyes, and he slowly pulled Dean out of the car. John pushed Dean's face into his neck and held his weight on one side of his body as he unlocked the motel room door. Dean closed his eyes and braced himself for an upset little brother. They didn't even make it five steps in before a loud gasp filled the motel room.

"Dean! Oh my god! What did you do?! What did you do to him, Dad?!" Sam shouted, yanking on John's ratty old coat, and tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Dean bounced and groaned when he landed on the bed, making Sam rush over to him instead. "Dean? Dean, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, he doesn't need to go to no damn hospital, he just needs some sleep. Leave your brother alone." John grumbled as he started to strip. The bitter scent of frustration rolled off him in waves, and was strong enough to filter through his bloody nose.

Dean rolled onto his back and peered at his dad through rapidly swelling eyes. "Sammy," Dean croaked, "Go get me some ice 'n wrap it in a shirt, okay?"

Sam blinked his sad pale blue eyes down at him, overflowing with sorrow and anger, and nodded slowly while wiping the snot leaking from his puffy nose. While Sam rushed over to the freezer, John stared at him with a pair of clean clothes in his bloody hands. He opened his mouth briefly before closing it once more, and walked into the bathroom.

Sam rushed back and slowly applied ice to the side of Dean's face, where the worst of the bruising was, and treated Dean with the sort of gentle care he would treat Sam with. Dean let out a shaky sigh of relief, both from the ice and the love Sam was showing him, and a fat tear rolled down the side of his face. He blinked up at Sam to see his bottom lip trembling, which made his chest clench in sadness. Sam can't scent because he hasn't presented yet, but if he could the smell of hurt and distressed Omega no doubt filled the room. All of those hours spent fighting in the field made Dean sweat off his Scent blockers, and he hasn't eaten dinner so he couldn't take the Suppressors yet either. 

Dean breathed in as deeply as he could before shifting himself over to make enough room for Sam to lay down next to him. Sam got the hint and curled up next to him the second he was able. They both just laid there and listened to the sound of the shower running and the AC, holding each other slightly, and sharing slow ragged breaths. Dean closed his eyes and let the feeling of Sam's hair running through his fingers calm him. 'I wonder if after this he'll let me relax. He can't do this for much longer, school starts in a month anyways. He won't risk us being taken away.' Dean clenched Sammy tighter at the thought of possibly being separated from his little brother. Caring for Sam also seemed to help calm is Omega, making his shaking almost completely disappear. 

"Dean?" Sam mumbled against his chest. Dean lifted the ice off of the side of his face, and looked down at Sam's now messy mop of hair.

"Yeah?" He whispered down to him softly.

"Why is Dad beating you? You didn't do anything, and he's treating you like you are one of the monsters he leaves us to hunt!" Sam cried, sitting up and clenching a fist in Dean's grimy shirt. Dean sighed sadly, glancing up briefly for strength before giving his attention back to Sam once more.

"It's because I'm an Omega, Sam. He's trying to make me tough so that bad people won't try and take me."

"But that's what our training was for! That's what he's for! Dad has us practice shooting almost everyday, so that if we need to defend ourselves we would be fine!"

That made Dean pause. Sam was right, but Sam also didn't know what it was like to be an Omega.

"Sam. It's 'cause I'm an Omega, and I feel...I need to submit to Alphas. Dad's just trying to help me resist that urge." Dean sighed out tiredly. Dean looked back at Sam only to see furious pale blue eyes. The muscle on Sam's jaw was visibly twitching, no doubt protesting the amount of force it was using to clench his teeth.

"That's bullshit, Dean." Sam stated, like it was a fact. "The only Alpha you've ever encountered as a new Omega is Dad. You said it yourself,  _you_ are a Omega. How would Dad know what it is like to be an Omega. That's called prejudice, Dean!" Sam shouted, shaking him a little.

Dean honestly never thought about it like that. How  _would_ John know what it was like to be an Omega? Mom was a Beta, so she wouldn't know either.

"You know I'm right, Dean, I can see it in your face." Sam said with a fierce expression on his baby looking face. As Dean opened his mouth to reply the bathroom door creaked open. They hadn't even heard the shower turn off. Upon looking at John, the Omega in him tried to hide from his gaze, but he couldn't really do that so he just held onto Sam a little tighter. John's face scrunched up as he breathed in through his nose, looking almost sick.

'Oh,' Dean realized, 'he must be smelling me.' John looked up at Dean once again, taking in the way Sam protectively hovered over Dean while Dean simultaneously tried to pull Sam behind him. He could see it in John's eyes when he realized the that he  _fucked up royally._ He took a couple steps forward, mouth opening to speak, when a growl escaped Dean's lips before he could stop it. He was trying to sit up, ghetto ice pack forgotten as he tried to force Sam behind him. Dean's eyes tingled, but that didn't stop him from growling at the Alpha before him in warning. Dean might not be willing to fight for himself, but he'll be damned before John laided a dirty finger on Sam.

'He won't hurt Sam' was all the Omega could think as he weakly turned to face John fully. A look of horror took over John's face, and he took a couple steps back in shock. "Y-your  _eyes._ " John gasped, moving towards his bed and plopping down.

"What?" Sam said from behind him, tugging on his shoulder to see. Dean firmly kept his gazed locked on John, the past month of abuse making his primal Omega instincts take over.  _Protect protect protect._ John's eyes started to change colors before he lowered his eyes in submission. The Omega let out a low satisfied purr before turning back to Sam and tucking him into his chest. Sam grumbled a little in protest before sighing and relaxing into his embrace. Sam's always loved Dean's hugs, and they are rare enough for him to try to cherish every second of them.

 John sat with his head lowered and shoulders curled in for a few minutes before laying down to sleep. It was about ten minutes later that Sam started to push lightly at Dean's chest. Dean loosened his grip on the pup...his little brother, and sighed contently before flinching from pain.

"Dean..you stink. Like you smell gross." Sam said softly from his chest, but making no move to scoot farther away.

"Well I can't exactly take a bath by myself right now, and...I don't really want to leave you alone either."

Sam gave Dean one of his signature bitch faces before rolling his eyes. "I can help you Dean, it's not like we have different parts. Besides, you take care of me all the time, let me take care of you."

Dean opened his mouth to say 'we very much have different parts' but changed his mind at the last minute. He was pretty crusty from dirt and dried blood. "Okay, Sammy." Dean whispered in defeat.

 

The trip to the bathroom was a adventure of itself, lots of cuss words mumbled(from Dean), and little yelps from when Dean almost collapsed from Sam. John sat up a little to watch before turning his head away guiltily into his pillow. Sam had to help Dean tug off his shirt, but other than that he was fine. There was no way he could take a shower, so Sam started to fill the bathtub and help Dean get in. Sam kept his eyes on Dean's face, much to his relief, and helped him wash his back and hair. 

Dean got all dried off only for him and Sam to realize that they didn't grab any clean clothes for him to change into. While Sam stepped out to grab him a clean pair of clothes it also only took him a quick sniff of the air to realize that he also didn't grab his Scent blocking soap. Dean sighed deeply enough to make his chest ache, he felt like he could sleep for a week. Sam stepped back in with a frown on his face and a bundle of clothes in his arms. John must have said something.

"Thanks, Sammy. For everything."  Dean said with a small smile, looking up at him from the toilet through his long lashes, and fidling with the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist.

"No problem Dean." Sam said with a faint blush tinting his cheeks and dimples popping from the shy grin he was sporting.

 

The second Dean had curled himself around Sam's small frame he passed out. No dreams, nothing, and he was  _damn_ grateful. The next day he woke up to Sam's loud groan of frustration, but it wasn't from beside him. A loud shush made him glance over his shoulder to see John dressed, travel bag slung on his shoulder, and an indigent Sam glaring up at him.

"You're just gonna leave for two weeks after what you did to him! Dad-" John yanked Sam forward by the front of his shirt, making their faces only inches apart.

"I will be back in two weeks, you know the drill. Don't wake your-"

"He's already awake." Dean growled out, body already feeling immensely better from the day before. "We know the drill, and don't worry," Dean said locking eyes with John, "  _I'll_ take care of Sammy _._ " Dean finished bitterly, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. God, he was feeling emotional.

With a curt nod, John left and Sam locked the door. Sam just stood there for a few moments staring at the door, only breaking out of his trance when Dean called his name.

"What do you want for breakfast, Bitch? We have Corn Flakes and old burritos." Dean rose with a groan. He stretched and stumbled to the kitchen. Omegas heal faster, from what he read in the book, but that still doesn't change the fact every time he moved a certain way his body screamed at him in pain. The sound of a chair scraping against the ground made him smile a little. "Well?" Dean glanced back with a grin, shaking the cornflake box.

Sam shook his head, mouth twitching from resisting the urge to smile, and nodded his head in agreement. Corn flakes it is. Dean knew that Sam knew that he was trying to get him out of his funk, but that didn't stop him from trying to make him laugh and smile. This time Dean remembered to take his suppressant and slowly his scent became muffled. They spent most of the day just lounging around, Dean still too beat up and sore to do much, when Dean saw a familiar book in his brother's tiny hands.

"Sam," Dean said in warning, groaning as he rose to sit up. Sam shifted the Omega textbook further away, and turned to face him fully.

"Have you finished reading this, Dean, like  _all_ of it?"

Dean blinked in shock, opening and closing his mouth a few times before running a hand over his face and sighing. "Well, no. Just some stuff about Heat and that I heal faster for whatever reason. Why?"

Sam scoffed at his question and his face lit up in excitement. " _Dean._ You really need to read this! Yeah, you heal quicker, but you also  _become stronger,"_ Sam gestured at the book before continuing, " according to the book, it happens so that you can better protect your pups and members of your pack. Also, your Heats aren't always going to be as intense as the first time, only during the middle days is when they are most intense."

" _Not_ that I don't mind you reading up on Omega biology, but  _why_ are you reading about Omega biology? And please,  _never_ talk about Heats with me, okay? If you know what a Heat is then you should understand why." Sam gave him one of his bitch faces before rolling his eyes, as if Dean should already know.

"So I can know how to help you, obviously." He said while running his fingers through his long hair. Dean frowned and got up to walk around, kicking empty bags of chips out of the way as he paced the room.

"You don't need to worry about me, Sam." Dean paused before slowly turning to Sam, frowning slightly. "Sam..You don't think-you don't think that  _you'll_ become an Omega too, do you? " Worry pulling at his features as he thought about it. Sam is within the presenting age, twelve to sixteen, and Dean turned out to be an Omega even though everyone thought he would become an Alpha like his father. Ice cold fear gripped his chest and chilled him to the bone, making his breath come to a stuttering stop. 'Dad won't lay a finger on Sam, not like he did me.' His fingers curled into a tight fist, muscles within his shirt bulging as if he was going to have to fight John right then and there.

" _Dean._ " Sam said, curling his hand on top of his clenched fist, bringing his furious pacing to a halt, and staring at him with concern and worry. "I honestly don't know or care what I present as, I just want to make sure you are well taken care of. It's not like it matters anyways," with an eye roll he picked up the book once more and shoved it into Dean's hands. " _Read,_ Dean. It's not like you're going anywhere, and my show is about to come on!"

"Fine, Bitch. Maybe if I'm feeling a little more up to speed, we can go somewhere." Dean said with a sheepish grin, huffing a small laugh and shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said from his position on the bed.

Truth be told, school was starting soon and he wanted to do something special before Sam dedicated his life to school. He's been saving up all year, it's not much but it's enough for him and Sam to head out to the fair in town and ride a couple of rides. With a smile firmly in place, Dean laid down and opened the book.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and forgive me for any typos/grammar errors(this isn't beta'd) Thanks for reading :D When I update there are usually long breaks in between, so I try to write long chapters. If the break has been deemed too long for those who care, don't hesitate to say something. I'm over on Tumblr as well, if you just want to talk don't hesitate to hit me up @fieryanimelover1978 (sorry, I don't know how to add a hyperlink so search me in tumblr.)


	3. The Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before and I'll say again, my updates will be sparse and it may seem like I've abandoned this fic but I haven't. I've been writing for everything but this fic, sorry. College is whooping my butt and I'm having to put it into overdrive to keep up. As long as there is one person who is willing to read my works then I will keeping writing, I promise. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that it was worth the wait XD PLEASE don't hesitate to leave a comment or even a suggestion on to how you hope to see the fic go! I love y'alls input and it helps me keep the story going. Although I do have a way I'm wanting it to go, so don't be too upset. Love you guys *opens arms for hugs*

The gravel crunched loudly under Sam and Dean's boots as they rushed to get in the steadily filling line. The air was thick with humidity, and the people chattering around them fanned themselves feebly with the flyers. Dean glanced down to look at his beaming brother, a single bead of sweat rolling down his flushed face. Dean has never been able to smell each unique characteristic of other people's scent until he had presented, and now he is being bombarded by more than the suffocating scent of sweat. It was almost overwhelming, so many different smells that didn't make any sense clogged his nose, and all he could do was try to casually cover his face.

"Why are you covering your nose, Dean? You look weird." Sam asked, face scrunched up in confusion. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Dean ruffled Sam's hair before pushing him lightly, earning him a startled 'hey!'

"Jerk," he pouted, glaring up at Dean's discolored face. Sam probably would have hit him if it weren't for all the bruises that covered his body. He had a pair of sunglasses and a long sleeve shirt on in a June summer heat in  _Texas, and_ didn't even bother with the scent blocking soap so all he had was the suppressants. Everyone around them knew he was an Omega, and everyone could tell what he was feeling from scent alone. It was nerve-wracking.

 

About half an hour later they finally reached the front of the line to buy tickets. There were three different booths, all containing Alphas around Dean's age and up. A male Alpha that looked about Dean's age signalled for Dean and Sam to head his way. Dean swallowed hard, nervous that they would ask where his Alpha is or something along the lines of that.

"Hello! How are y'all doing today?" The Alpha asked with a slight Southern Drawl. Dean could tell he grew up in the city from his accent alone. 

"Just fine and Dandy. How much is it for two full-ride passes?" Dean asked, lowering his voice to as low as it could go.

The Alpha blinked for a second in shock before a small grin took over his face.

"It's gonna be forty bucks, sir." The Alpha said, nose flaring a little as he tried and failed to subtly scent the air around Dean.

Sam pulled at Dean to get him to lower down to his level so he could whisper in his ear.

" _Are we gonna have enough for that, Dean?_ " His blue eyes shimmering with hope, but lip curled slightly in a frown as though he was expecting Dean to say no.

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair before smiling and rising up to hand the Alpha the money. As the Alpha handed Dean the passes, he ran his thumb over the edges of Dean's rough fingers.

"Alrighty, can I get you fella's anything else?" He said with a odd twinkle in his eyes.

"No, we're fine, Thank you." Dean said with a curt nod, turning with a barely contained Sam to head to the rides. Not even two steps away from the ticket booth and he was already being called back.

"Wait!" The Alpha shouted, stopping Dean in his tracks.

Dean turned with an arched brow, slowly losing his patience. This stupid Alpha was wasting what little time they had to have fun.

"Can you step out to the side right over there, right where them trees are, please?" The Alpha said, gesturing to a large tree just behind the gate going into the park.

Dean nodded, suddenly nervous, and headed to his designated spot. Pulling off his sunglasses, he could feel his heart began to beat faster. His brain began to create scenarios where Sam was being taken away from him and he just disappears. Dean instinctively held Sam closer too him, and bluntly ignored the confused and concerned looks Sam gave Dean. Nobody was going to take Sammy away from him, he was going to keep them both safe, or he'd die trying. With that last thought he could feel his eyes tingle, no doubt flashing in a golden warning at the Alpha making his way to Dean and Sam.

The Alpha had a mop of dark hair that brought out his light green eyes. He looked to be a couple years older than Dean himself, and when he smiled he had pale white teeth. He was about a head shorter than Dean, but made up for it in muscle mass. He looked startled when Dean's eyes flashed gold at him, but quickly covered up his fear with a nervous smile.

"I'm not here to cause you and your," the Alpha took a quick sniff, "brother any harm. I was just concerned because you're a beautiful Omega who looks like he just got beat within an inch of his life. I just wanted to know if you were in any danger, that's all. My name is Jeffrey by the way." He finished, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Dean immediately puffed up and locked eyes with the Alpha in a silent challenge. This seemed to startle the Alpha even more than when his eyes flashed gold in warning.

"I'm fine, and quite frankly it's none of your damn business. If that's all you had to say, me and my brother are going to get going now." Dean finished with a growl at the end. He could feel Sam step up a little so that he was standing with Dean and not hiding behind him. This little action eased some of his nerves, and he forced himself to take a deep calming breath.

Jeffrey visibly gulped before letting out a nervous laugh. "Boy, I've never met an Omega like you before."

Dean let out a small growl.

"I mean that in a good way of course!" Jeffrey rushed to finish. "Like I said earlier, you are not only beautiful, but your scent smell  _good._ Not like pleasant, well it is, but more like pure and I don't know..." Jeffrey scrunched up his face in a way that was definitely not adorable before continuing. "I don't know why, but Righteous?"

"I wrote my number on the back of one of the passes. Would you mind giving me a call sometime?" The Alpha asked with a small, but deep voice.

Dean could only blink down at him in shock, his scent no doubt stale and acidy from his fear and confusion. The Alpha sniffed in confusion before a look of horror took over his face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, I'm sorry. Please, don't be scared. I-I just thought that you are the most beautiful Omega I've ever seen, and I'd be honored if you were to let me court you.." The Alpha trailed of awkwardly, his fingers brushing through his hair harshly.

Dean felt his face flush in embarrassment, and he took an unsteady step back. 'An Alpha was interested in  _me?_ He says that I'm  _beautiful_?' The Omega in him wanted to scent him to see if they were compatible, but Dean was still afraid that he might want to present for the Alpha like John said he would. Besides, it would be pointless, they were going to leave soon anyways.

' _Fuck it._ ' 

With that last thought Dean leaned forward slightly and took a few sniffs. The Alpha looked surprised, but tilted his head up, inviting him to scent him better. Once he got past the scent of sweat, an earthy smell rolled over him. He smelt of fresh rain and wet dirt, but his scent smelt a little electric from his nervousness. His scent screamed  _Alpha,_ and Dean found himself stepping closer so he could breath in more of him. Dean hasn't scented any other Alphas other than his dad, and once he started it feels almost impossible to stop. Dean stopped when he felt two different pull on his body. One from his shoulder, pulling him closer to the Alpha, and another tugging on his hand with growing intensity. 

Dean blinked a few times and looked down at the Alpha is shock. The Alpha was actively scenting Dean too before his eyes shot up, there was only a thin ring of green left. Dean was feeling very torn, he didn't know this man but he smelt amazing and was pleasant to look at. However, Dean doesn't feel the urge to get on his hands and knees and present like John has said he would.

"Dean, we need to go! Come on!" Sam's voice ripped through the fog the Alpha's scent was putting over him, and he took a few steps back.

Dean felt his cheeks flush in both embarrassment and pride.  _Dad was wrong._ Jeffery may be one fine smelling Alpha, but he isn't about to be Dean's. Dean snapped his eyes down to Sam, shooting him a quick smile before turning his attention back to the Alpha.

"Sorry, Jeff, but me and my brother aren't from around these parts and I don't want to string you around and make you think that we could ever be anything. I'm gonna go ahead and go now, but I do hope you find yourself someone nice. Those eyes and fine smelling scent are gonna get you places, Jeff." Dean said with a smirk and a nod before storming off with Sam.

Dean glanced back at the shell shocked Alpha and looked down at Sam with a huge grin. Sam looked confused and slightly irritated, but his expression smoothed out as he took in the joy Dean seemed to be emitting.

"Looks light you were right, Sammy." Dean laughed, giving Sam a playful shove as they got in a line for a roller coaster.

"Real mature, Dean," Sam grumbled, "I'm right a majority of the time. Which instance are you referring to?"

Dean rolled his eyes so hard his head moved with them. "About Dad spouting non-sense, obviously. That Alpha smelt nice, but I still felt in control of  _me._ " Dean said with a bright smile, his joy overriding the pain of his split lips. 

Sam and Dean spent hours riding the same 5 rides, but for the last ride of the day they stayed in the ferris wheel. The sun started to lower, meaning they'd have to go home soon, but the beaming smile on little Sammy's face made the anxiety building up in his chest calm. 

Sam looked up at Dean with a bright smile, going so far as to push Dean lightly before giving him a quick side hug. Dean can't remember the last time he'd seen so much joy in Sam's face, and it made his heart pang a little in sadness .

 

Dean sort of regrets leaving the park as late as they did, seeing as to how dark it was, and Dean's new found Omega status. Sam may not be able to scent Dean, but he knows what Dean's face looks like when he's nervous .

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam said softly, as though Dean would be easily startled by the sudden break in silence.

Dean looks down at Sam with one of his bitch faces, and just as he was about to say something sassy a loud crack caused them to stop. Dean pulled his knife out of his boot, a white knuckle grip, and shoved Sam behind him in one fluid motion. A warning growl rumbled from deep within his chest, and the rustling in the woods stopped.

"Who's there?" Sam whispered from behind Dean.

"I don't know," Dean rumbled back to Sam.

"Come out! Don't be a coward," Dean said as he shifted into a more stable fighting stance, ignoring how his muscled screamed in pain.

The figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees, and Dean felt his grip on his knife waver. Glowing green eyes peered at Dean curiously. The Alpha seemed to be projecting his scent to Dean, and something seemed different about his scent than earlier in the day.

"Jeff?" Dean asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

" _Dean._ " Jeff said, taking a step closer. 

Jeff and Dean were now only a step and a leap apart. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck were standing on end, and the grip Sam had on the back of Dean's shirt tightened. Jeffrey's scent was beginning to become overwhelming, and he couldn't figure out why. His head was starting to feel funny, and it had his Omega's attention.

"Dean, you smell  _amazing._ Our children would be strong, I know you can feel it. We are perfect for each other-"

"Alright, I'm just gonna stop you right there, ya glowin' eyed freak. You may smell  _nice,_ and have good looks, but that's it. This whole," he waves his knife in Jeff's general direction, "stalk me and my brother all the way back home thing kind of ruins it.  **Not** attractive, I  _promise._ "

Jeff suddenly leaped forward, mouth open and flashing long sharp teeth, the kind that belong to werewolves. Dean went to step back, but stumbled into Sam who yelped in shock. All Dean could do is hold the blade in front of him as fell back, and push Sam away.

"RUN, SAM!" Dean shouted, knowing he can't fully focus with Sam in danger.

Blood was making his grip on his knife slip, and a couple drops of blood landed on his face. Dean snapped his eyes up to Jeff's wide wild eyes, and felt both sadness and disgust. Dean faintly heard Sam running away, and finally Dean could worry about Jeff.

A strong grip locked Dean into place, no amount of kicking freed him, and he had to hold back his yelps of pain as the werewolf pressed into his bruises.

A small whimper escaped his mouth as the Alpha sent a wave of dominant pheromones at Dean, leaning close enough for their noses to touch.

"Next time bring silver," the Alpha growled, and Dean fought the overwhelming urge to bear his neck.

Jeff reached down and pulled the knife out of his gut with a loud growl of pain as Dean layed there frozen.

 _Move, Dammit!!_ Dean screamed at himself, but his Omega was in charge. His Omega likes the feeling of being Dominated, and for the first time since out of his heat he began to feel slick ooze out of him.

The moment he began to slick, Jeff's eyes dilated and he let out a low growl that rumbled Dean's chest. Dean felt another whimper start to build up in his chest just as Sam slammed a giant rock down on the Alpha's head. Dean quickly shuffled out from under the hopefully dead Werewolf, and shot his eyes to Sam.

A ring of red surrounded Sam's raging blue eyes, and the faint scent of Alpha blew towards Dean. 

"Thanks..Sam.." Dean said shell shocked. 

His little Sammy is a little Alpha now. Joy seemed to ooze into Dean's bones, because all he could do is beam at his little brother.

"Is he dead Dean?" Sam panted, the Alpha red slowly fading from his eyes. " I grabbed the biggest rock I could find. Did he hurt you Dean, I can't tell 'cause of what Dad did to you." Sam said as he rushed to Dean's side, feeling the blood soaked areas for a wound. When he found none he looked back up into Dean's proud eyes, and a tomato red blush took over his face.

"What?" 

"You presented! As an Alpha no less! I'm proud of you, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed with joy, destroying Sam's hair.

Dean got up with a groan and began to drag the dead body into the woods. Dean planned on calling John as soon as they got back, so he could help them properly hide the body. Luckily Dean had them walk down a path most people wouldn't go down.

Sam and Dean just stared at each other after they covered up the trail of blood and Dean buried his blood soaked shirt under the dead werewolves. He hoped if someone did stumble across the dead body before they could properly hide the body, they'd think that they tried to stop the bleeding.

 

They made it back to the hotel with no more problems, and after a quick shower Sam and Dean decided to call John first thing tomorrow morning. Dean could faintly smell Sam's new developing scent, and he didn't want to overwhelm the kid anymore by scenting him. As Dean got comfortable in bed after a couple of gasps of pain, Sam was standing at the foot of his bed, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean said, trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice. His Omega really wanted to hold his pup after such a rough night.

"Can I..sleep with you-?"

"Yes, of course." Dean said, already moving over to be the big spoon.

Of course Sam would smell like a new book and home, maybe all Alpha's have an earthy scent that is just automatic, but Dean likes it anyways.

"Dean, you smell like apple pie, why am I surprised?" Sam scoffed, but laughed when Dean tickled his side as retribution.

"At least I don't smell like a new book!" Dean laughed before wrapping his arms back around Sammy. "Go to sleep, Bitch." Dean sighed, no doubt smelling like a content Omega.

"Good night, Jerk." Sam grumbled back, snuggling deeper into Dean's chest, smelling like a happy Alpha pup.

Dean wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any typos or grammar mistakes(unless of course you have suggestions on how to fix them, them by all means, educate me!) XD I LOVE y'alls comments so don't be afraid to leave any behind as you move onto another fic. Tell next time!! *pats your backs as you leave*
> 
> I also want to apologize for making y'all wait so long, I mentioned my depression stopping me, and then my boyfriend reading all of my fics. I finally am starting to feel safe enough to start writing again, and I apologize for how rusty it's going to be. I love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, constructive criticism is ALWAYS wanted, and my feelings won't get hurt (promise XD) Thanks for reading and sorry about the typos XP


End file.
